


Tod und Wahn, Hand in Hand

by AuctrixMundi



Series: Kurioshi [1]
Category: Fantasy - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Action, Drama, Fantasy, Gen, High Fantasy, Murder, RPG
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurioshi ist ein Meisterassassine, vielleicht gerade deswegen, weil seine inneren Dämonen ihn regelrecht zum Morden treiben. Er liebt, was er tut, Skrupel kennt er keine. Und auch wenn die Gemeinschaft, der er angehört, auf einer wichtigen Mission ist, um ihre Heimat vor den untoten Invasoren zu retten, scheut er nicht davor zurück, in einer Nacht und Nebel Aktion in das feindliche Lager einzudringen und zu seinem rein persönlichen Vergnügen den einen oder anderen Offizier zu meucheln. Er denkt nicht einmal im Traum daran, dass er vielleicht scheitern und damit nicht nur sich in große Gefahr bringen könnte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Der Anschlag

**Author's Note:**

> Der nachfolgende Text ist ganz eigentlich ein Ausschnitt aus einem RPG, an dem ich vor einer ganzen Weile in einem Fantasy Forum (World of Fantasy, um genau zu sein) mitschrieb. Dementsprechend muss ich betonen, dass viele der Hintergrundideen des Textes nicht auf meinem Mist gewachsen sind, sondern den kreativen Zentren eines anderen Mitglieds des Forums entwuchsen (Nightfox, einer der Suber-Mods dort). Gleiches gilt für einige andere Charaktere, die von meinen Co-Autoren ins Rennen geworfen worden sind. Dies betrifft:
> 
> \- Wurb, Lenan, Lanan, Priscilla, Ellen (aiedaila)  
> \- Tahomal (Nightfox)  
> \- Laira (Lady Namora)
> 
> Ich denke zwar, dass sich einiges auch aus dem Text ergibt, aber da er nun einmal mitten aus dem RPG genommen und nur leicht verändert und ergänzt wurde, will ich dennoch zwei, drei Worte zum Hintergrund verlieren (jedenfalls soweit ich das alles noch zusammen bekomme). Kurioshi, mein Charakter mit dem Decknamen Kage, ist ein Assassine, der seinen Beruf sehr liebt. Dementsprechend psychopatisch ist er. Dennoch wurde er mit einigen anderen (den anderen Spielercharakteren) genau deswegen dazu auserwählt, ihre Heimat vor der drohenden Gefahr der Invasoren zu retten. Es handelt sich dabei um eine feindliche Armee mit der exquisiten Eigenschaft, dass ihre gefallenen Soldaten als Zombies wieder zurück in den Kampf geschickt werden. So genau weiß allerdings keiner, womit man es zu tun hat, weshalb Vertreter der Clans des Dunkelwaldes ausgeschickt werden, um einen Weg zu finden, den Feind zu stoppen.
> 
> Zu ein paar Namen, die auftauchen:  
> \- Rajador: einer der Clans des Waldes (die Heimat der Charaktere)  
> \- Grauer Graf: mystische Person, vorläufiges Endziel der Queste  
> \- Xoran: Invasor und Nekromant
> 
> Außerdem ist dieser Text Teil einer Serie, einer kleinen allerdings nur. Der zweite Teil ist eine FF zu TES V: Skyrim. Gründe, warum dies so ist, stehen dort.

Man ist in Gespräche vertieft und achtet wenig auf mich. Ich höre nur mit einem Ohr hin. Mich interessiert es nicht wirklich, was hier bei den Rajador geschieht. Unser Auftrag ist es nicht diesen Wilden zu helfen sondern den Grauen Grafen zu suchen und dort herauszufinden, ob er etwas weiß, das uns im Krieg weiterhilft. Das einzige Interesse, das ich an dieser Gegend habe, ist rein persönlicher Natur.

  Und diesem Interesse gehe ich nun nach.

Als ich mir sicher bin, dass niemand mehr auf mich achtet, erhebe ich mich und schleiche mich vorsichtig davon. Am Eingang stehen wie erwartet einige Wachen, an denen ich nicht unbemerkt vorbei komme. Natürlich sehen sie mich misstrauisch an und verlangen zu wissen, wohin ich zu so später Stunde will. Ich wolle ein wenig frische Luft atmen und mir die Beine vertreten, lüge ich aalglatt. Sie glauben mir und lassen mich gehen. Lautlos verschwinde ich in der mittlerweile hereingebrochenen Nacht.

  Von wegen Beine vertreten. Ich lache leise in mich hinein. Wie gutgläubig manche Leute sind.

  Als ich außer Sichtweise des Höhleneingangs bin, kehre ich um und halte nun auf das feindliche Lager zu. Sollen die anderen reden, was sie wollen, und immer und immer wieder zaudern, doch ich bin ein Mann der Tat. Vielleicht würde man bald merken, dass ich fehle, vielleicht wird man sich seinen Teil denken können. Ich frage mich, ob sie dann versucht sein werden mich aufzuhalten oder es einfach bleiben lassen. Letzteres wäre wohl klüger für sie.

  Einem tödlichen Schatten gleich schleiche ich durch die Nacht. Das feindliche Lager liegt in einigen Meilen Entfernung zum Versteck der Rajador, doch nach und nach werden seine Spuren deutlicher. Immer häufiger entdecke ich Hinweise, dass vermehrt Menschen – oder schlimmeres – durch diese Gegend kamen: Äste sind unachtsam abgebrochen, der Boden aufgewühlt von schweren Stiefeln und teils sogar den Rädern von Karren und Kriegsgerät.

  Als ich zwischen den Bäumen die ersten Lichter ausmache, gehe ich in Deckung und werde besonders wachsam. Als ich einen geeigneten Baum gefunden habe, klettere ich in sein Geäst und schleiche mich in luftiger Höhe näher an das Lager heran. Bald schon mache ich die ersten Wachen aus, kann ihnen aber problemlos über ihre Köpfe hinweg ausweichen. Wahrscheinlich rechnet niemand so schnell damit, dass ein Angriff von hier oben erfolgen könnte. Eigentlich erstaunlich, immerhin ist es wohl recht naheliegend in einem Wald wie diesem.

  Schließlich erreiche ich gerodetes Gebiet. Auch wenn ich die erste Hürde mit den Wachen im Wald überwunden habe, bedeutet das noch nicht, dass ich schon erfolgreich in das Lager eingedrungen bin. In einem vielleicht zwanzig Schritt breiten Streifen um das gesamte Lager herum sind der Wald rigoros gerodet und die Baumstümpfe aus dem Boden gerissen worden. Wachen patrouillieren den festgestampften Boden, doch die Narren führen Fackeln bei sich und blenden ihre Augen, dass sie blind für das sind, was in den Schatten der Nacht auf sie lauert.

  Eine ganze Weile hocke ich auf meinem Ast und beobachte das Geschehen im Lager. Das Lager selbst ist sehr ausgedehnt, wirkt aber mit weniger Ordnung aufgestellt, als man es vielleicht von militärischer Strategie erwartet hätte. Nicht immer wirken die Zelte planmäßig und geordnet aufgestellt. Befestigungen kann ich ebenso wenig kaum welche ausmachen. Die Wachen hingegen scheinen durchaus gut aufgestellt zu sein, dennoch sollte es für mich nicht unmöglich sein mein Ziel zu erreichen. Recht zentral im Lager kann ich einen gesonderten Zeltkomplex ausmachen. Die Zelte dort sind größer und geräumiger. Ich vermute wohl dort ganz recht das Ziel meiner kleinen privaten Unternehmung.

  Ich spüre die Dämonen in mir wild werden, als sie die Beute ausmachen. Ich fletsche die Zähne. Bald werde ich wieder vernünftig Blut lecken können.

  Nachdem ich eine Weile die Wege der Wachen verfolgt habe, passe ich den rechten Moment ab und springe vom Baum. Nahezu lautlos lande ich am Boden und husche sofort geduckt los. So schnell ich nur kann, spurte ich über die offene deckungslose Fläche und in den Schutz der Zelte. Es ist knapp, ich weiß es, doch im letzten Moment gelingt mir der Streich. Keine der Wachen werden auf mich aufmerksam. Der erste Teil ist also geschafft, ich bin unbemerkt in das Lager eingedrungen. Nun gilt es, meinen Weg hierdurch zu suchen. Ganz nebenbei kann ich ja auch für das Gemeinwohl der Gemeinschaft Informationen sammeln…

  Vorsichtig schleiche ich los, alle meine Sinne sind geschärft, meine Muskeln angespannt, ein Wurfmesser in der einen Hand, den Dolch in der anderen. Ich bin in meinem Element, dem Element des Blutes und des Todes.

  Die Wege zwischen den Zelten bieten viele Versteckmöglichkeiten, denn insbesondere die Seitenwege sind nicht immer völlig frei geräumt. Hier finde ich Waffenständer und Kisten und Fässer, wohl mit Proviant und anderem Gepäck der Soldaten. Noch stoße ich nur auf Menschen, aber ich habe bereits von meinem Beobachtungsposten ausmachen können, dass die Menschen hier anscheinend in der Unterzahl sind. Oder jene Menschen, die noch am Leben sind …

  Ich bin nicht sonderlich erpicht darauf, Kontakt mit diesen Zombies zu haben, und bin daher durchaus erleichtert, dass sie anscheinend separat gehalten werden. So sehr ich liebe, was ich hier mache, doch unnötige Risiken versuche ich stets zu vermeiden. Von meiner Vorsicht hängt mein Überleben ab.

  Schritt um Schritt dringe ich weiter in das Lager ein, husche von Deckung zu Deckung. Wo es geht, weiche ich meinen Feinden aus und umgehe sie. Nur hin und wieder erdolche ich den einen oder anderen Soldaten, wenn es nicht anders geht. Ich muss meine Spuren so gering wie möglich halten, um nicht schon verfrüht auf mich aufmerksam zu machen.

  Eine ganze Weile komme ich sehr gut durch, ohne allzu große Schwierigkeiten zu haben, doch als ich meinem Ziel näher und näher komme, ändert sich die Situation mit einem Male. Die Wachen werden zahlreicher und besser gerüstet. Sie wirken aufmerksamer. Ich hätte es mir ja denken können …

  Eine Weile verberge ich mich ruhig in den Schatten und beobachte die Lage. Es wird schwer für mich hier durchzukommen, keine Frage, doch nichts ist unmöglich. Nutze ich all mein Können und setze geschickt die Umgebung für meine Zwecke ein, kann ich auch das hier schaffen. Ich bin einer der Besten unter den Besten, ich wurde genau für solche Fälle ausgebildet.

  Ich glaube einen Weg gefunden zu haben und mache mich sogleich an die Arbeit. Mein Körper vibriert regelrecht vor Anspannung und Vorfreude. Bald! Bald ist es wieder soweit. Bald darf ich meinem Opfer finstere Worte ins Ohr raunen und es meiner Klinge überantworten.

  Jede Deckung nutzend, der ich habhaft werden kann, husche ich voran. Die Wachen stehen hier dichter beisammen, als im Rest des Lagers, man scheint also tatsächlich damit zu rechnen, dass Attentäter wie ich ihr Glück versuchen könnten. In gewisser Weise erfüllt mich das mit Stolz. Selbst über die Landesgrenzen hinaus ist die Bruderschaft bekannt, nicht nur im Dunkelwald sucht man unsere Dienste. Wahrscheinlich ahnen unsere Feinde, dass auch die Bruderschaft der Nacht ein gewisses Interesse daran hat den Wald zu verteidigen, wenn Xoran schon unsere Dienste ablehnt und uns ebenso als seine Feinde sieht wie jeden anderen im Wald.

  Und nun bin ich hier, ein Meister der Schatten und Klingen, Perfektionist auf dem Gebiet des heimlichen Mordens und des Giftanschlages. Wir werden ja sehen, wie gut der Feind wirklich vorbereitet ist …

Eines der letzten Hindernisse sind zwei Wachen, die mit gekreuzten Speeren den Zugang zum durch einen Palisadenzaun abgegrenzten Bereich der Offiziere bewachen. Ich überlege kurzzeitig, ob ich mich nicht doch für einen Giftanschlag entscheiden und einfach das Essen meiner Opfer vergiften soll, lege diesen Gedanken aber recht bald wieder ab. Nein, ich will das Vergnügen des direkten Kontaktes mit dem Opfer haben. Ich will diesen Nervenkitzel, den Reiz dieser ganz besonderen Gefahr und Herausforderung.

Über den Palisadenzaun kann ich nicht klettern, andere Zugänge kann ich nicht ausmachen. Also bleibt mir nichts Anderes übrig, als irgendeinen Weg an den Wachen vorbei zu schleichen. Ich blicke mich um. Nahebei finde ich einige Kiesel, von denen ich nun ein paar zur Hand nehme. Vielleicht kann ich die Wachen so von ihrem Posten locken. Ich werfe den Kiesel in die von mir entgegengesetzte Richtung.

  Der Plan geht zumindest zum Teil auf. Die beiden Wachen werden darauf aufmerksam. Sie sehen sich an und zumindest einer der beiden geht dem Geräusch nach. Ich knirsche mit den Zähnen, denn an der zweiten Wache komme ich dennoch nicht vorbei. Ich werfe einen zweiten Kiesel, nun in die andere Richtung. Nun sind beide alarmiert. Sie strecken ihre Lanzen vor und gehen dieses Mal beide dem Geräusch nach.

Die Richtung, in die sie gehen, ist nicht die optimalste, denn sie ist noch zu nahe an meiner Deckung und meinem Weg zum Eingang, doch besser als nichts. Ich wage es und verlasse meine Deckung. Mein Herz schlägt wild, ich spüre die Gefahr, in die ich mich begebe, doch sie ist nicht zu vermeiden. Meine Professionalität erlaubt es mir, vollkommen ruhig zu bleiben und mit klaren Gedanken vorzugehen.

  Dennoch entkomme ich nur knapp einer Entdeckung. Die Wachen haben recht schnell bemerkt, dass das Geräusch wohl nur ein Irrtum war, und kehren auf ihre Posten zurück. Zu schnell, noch habe ich keine geeignete Deckung hinter dem Palisadenzaun gefunden. Im letzten Moment kann ich hinter einige Kisten hechten, doch anscheinend haben sie dennoch jenen huschenden Schatten im Dunkeln ausmachen können, der ich bin. Noch immer sind sie alarmiert. Ich fluche stumm und gerate allmählich doch in die Enge, als ich erkenne, dass sie zu allem Übel in meine Richtung kommen, statt am Eingang stehen zu bleiben. Hastig suche ich nach einem neuen Versteck.

  Wie ich es hasse, der Gejagte zu sein. Ich bin der Jäger, es darf nicht anders herum sein.

  Im letzten Moment gelingt es mir den Wachen zu entkommen. Sie zucken mit den Schultern und kehren nun endlich auf ihre Posten zurück, als sie nichts Verdächtiges gefunden haben. Vielleicht glauben sie, irgendein Tier treibe sich in den Schatten herum. Mir soll es recht sein.

Bleibt nur die Frage, wie ich wieder hier herauskomme, ist die Tat erst einmal getan. Doch das bleibt vielleicht wohl dann zu entscheiden, wenn es soweit ist. Ein gewisser Grad an Spontanität muss immer gegeben sein, Dinge können sich immer anders entwickeln, als sie eigentlich sollten.

  Zufrieden mit mir und meinem Können, auch diese Hürde erfolgreich überwunden zu haben, schleiche ich voran. Nun kann ich aus den Vollen schöpfen, hier bin ich mitten im Herz des feindlichen Heeres und kann Chaos stiften, so viel wie ich will.

  Nun beginnt der eigentliche Spaß.

  Ich wähle eines der größeren Zelte. Es brennt noch Licht in ihm, vielleicht noch eine kleine zusätzliche Herausforderung. Schatten sind die Freunde eines jeden, der ruchlosen Geschäften nachgeht, Licht ist sein Feind, denn allzu leicht kann er entdeckt werden. Und gerade darin liegt manchmal der ganz besondere Reiz für mich. Es ist fast schon allzu erregend, dieses Unternehmen zu Ende zu führen. Mit einem teuflischen, raubtierhaften Lächeln auf den schmalen Lippen pirsche ich mich heran.

  Ich finde den Zelteingang unbewacht vor, doch den flackernden Schatten an den Zeltwänden kann ich entnehmen, dass mich im Zelt durchaus einige Personen erwarten würden. Lautlos und in den Schatten bleibend schleiche ich um das Zelt herum und suche nach Lücken in den Stoffbahnen, durch die ich mich nach ihnen stehlen kann. An einer schattigeren Stelle des Zeltes werde ich fündig und nutze sogleich die Gelegenheit. Verstohlen husche ich nach innen und prüfe sofort die Lage.

  Anscheinend hat dieser Offizier, dem das Zelt gehört, sein kleines Reich in mehrere Bereiche unterteilt, ich befinde mich hier im Schlafbereich. Hier finde ich niemanden vor, offensichtlich hat man sich auch zu so später Stunde noch nicht zur Ruhe begeben.

  Langsam schleiche ich mich zum Übergang zum nächsten Bereich. Licht dringt von dort in das kleine Zimmer, also achte ich darauf, weitestgehend im Dunkeln zu bleiben. Vorsichtig luge ich durch den Durchgang.

  Er führt in den Bereich, der wohl der bedeutendste des Zeltes war. Ich sehe mehrere Tische und Sitzgelegenheiten, sowie Feuerstellen und allerhand dekadente Dekoration. Auf den Tischen liegen überall Karten. An einem der Tische steht ein fetter älterer Herr und besieht sich eines der Pergamente vor ihm mit nachdenklicher Mine. Ich kann nicht erkennen, was genau er sich da ansieht, vermute aber, dass es irgendein strategischer Plan der Umgebung ist. Nebst dem Mann kann ich zumindest in diesem Raum niemanden sonst ausmachen, gehe aber von mindestens zwei weiteren Personen in anderen Bereichen des Zeltes aus, die vermutlich weitere Wachen sind. Bei dem Mann vor mir handelt es sich wahrscheinlich um eines meiner möglichen Opfer.

  Ich überlege, ob ich erst die anderen Bereiche des Zeltes absichern soll, stelle dann aber fest, dass ich damit wahrscheinlich ein größeres Risiko eingehen würde, als gleich den Mann vor mir zu ermorden. Also packe ich meinen Dolch fester und bereite mich auf das Attentat vor. Freudig lecke ich mir über die Lippen. Gleich … gleich …

  Bedächtig, Fuß vor Fuß setzend, nähere ich mich. Der Mann bemerkt nichts, ist absolut ahnungslos. Ich hebe meinen Dolch, bringe mich in Position. Freudige Erregung strömt durch meinen Körper. Gleich ist es so weit.

  Doch ich hätte es wissen müssen, alles verlief bis hierher zu gut. Genau in dem Moment, in dem ich zustechen will, wendet sich mein Opfer ab und dreht sich um. Mein Dolch trifft den Mann an der Wange und hinterlässt nicht mehr als einen tiefen, blutigen Kratzer. Der Offizier reißt die Augen weit auf, als er mich so ganz unverhofft hinter sich sieht, bereits zum heimlichen Meuchelmord. Doch seine Ausbildung scheint gut gewesen zu sein, denn schon fast im Affekt geht er zur Gegenwehr über, hebt die Arme vor das Gesicht und schlägt meine gleichzeitig zur Seite. Dann greift er zum Schwert und zieht es.

  „Wachen!“, brüllt er. „Ein Assassine! Zu mir!“

  Nein! Das darf nicht passieren! Nicht jetzt!

  Ich fauche animalisch und gehe wild und zorneserfüllt mit dem Dolch auf ihn los. Wahrscheinlich ist es keine gute Idee, denn in solch einem Kampf bin ich meinem Gegner unterlegen, doch das ist mir egal. Ich will diese Mission erfüllen, ich will ihn tot und mit zerfetzter Kehle in seinem Blute vor meinen Füßen liegen sehen.

  „Stirb!“, zische ich und schlage nach dem Offizier.

  Er weicht dem Schlag aus und kontert. Gerade noch rechtzeitig kann ich mich unter dem Schwert wegducken.

  Da höre ich auch schon die Wachen heraneilen. Ich bin in höchster Gefahr, ich weiß es. Und doch kann und will ich nicht einfach so fliehen, nicht dieses Mal. Ich will Blut sehen, ich _muss_ Blut fließen lassen. Wie eine Schlange ergebe ich mich diesem tödlichen Tanz des Stahles und lasse meinen Dolch wirbeln. Schon sind die Wachen heran und es sind weitaus mehr als nur zwei. Zu siebt gehen sie auf mich los. Wild schlage ich nach allen Seiten und werfe all mein Können in die Waagschale.

  Doch es ist nicht genug, es hätte nie genug sein können. Es dauert nur Sekunden, da muss ich die ersten Schläge einstecken und es sind keine harmlosen. Vor Schmerz schreie ich auf, besonders, als mich ein Schwerthieb böse in der Seite erwischt. Ich habe Glück, denn in letzter Sekunde kann ich halbwegs ausweichen, sodass der Soldat mich nicht sofort aufspießt, sondern mir nur eine tiefe, schmerzvolle und stark blutende Fleischwunde in der Seite verleiht.

Ich erkenne schnell, dass ich unbedingt fliehen muss, wenn ich diese Nacht überleben will. Doch selbst das ist leichter gesagt als getan, ich bin von allen Seiten umstellt. Ich muss es tun, zu sehr hänge ich an meinem Leben, um nicht jede Möglichkeit zu ergreifen, es weiter zu erhalten.

  Mit einem Urschrei und dem Mut der Verzweiflung werfe ich mich gegen einen meiner Gegner. Der Soldat ist überrascht, denn mit solch einer tollkühnen Tat hat er wohl nicht gerechnet. Ich bringe ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht, reiße ihn um und stürme schon davon. Die Schmerzen, die durch meinen Körper jagen, sind entsetzlich, doch sie verleihen mir immerhin die nötige Energie, um diesen Fluchtversuch zu wagen.

  Wie der Wirbelwind stürme ich davon. Schon habe ich das Zelt hinter mir gelassen. Rufe hallen mir nach und alarmieren in Windeseile das ganze Lager. Rennen, rennen, rennen, einfach nur noch rennen, nichts anderes ist mehr mein Ziel. Die beiden Wachen am Eingang zum Offiziersbereich haben mittlerweile auch mitbekommen, was hier vor sich geht, und erwarten mich mit vorgehaltenen Waffen, dennoch stürme ich weiter ungebremst auf sie zu.

  Überrascht von meinem ungestümen Auftreten gelingt es den beiden nicht, mich aufzuhalten. Sie schlagen nach mir, doch ich kann ihren Waffen ausweichen. Das Blut aus der Wunde an meiner Seite spritzt auf und ich weiß, dass ich nicht mehr viel Zeit habe, will ich diese Flucht irgendwie überleben. Auch wenn es eine nahezu unmenschliche Tat ist, beschleunige ich noch einmal und renne weiter. Nun ist es mir egal, wenn man auf mich aufmerksam wird, ich muss einfach nur aus dem Lager heraus.

  Ich habe den metallenen Geschmack von Blut auf der Zunge und befürchte allmählich das Schlimmste. Und doch mache ich weiter. Ich habe den Eindruck, als sei das halbe Lager hinter mir her, doch das treibt mich noch einmal weiter an, als wären die Peitschen des Teufels höchstselbst hinter mir her. Ich weiß, würde ich jetzt auch nur ein wenig nachlassen, würde ich nahezu sofort zusammenbrechen. Ohne Frage wäre das mein Todesurteil.

  Rufe werden laut, der Alarm wird geschlagen. Überall höre ich, wie Soldaten aufgescheucht werden und nach ihren Waffen greifen. Man nimmt die Verfolgung mit aller Kraft auf, niemand will auch nur das geringste Risiko eingehen, dass ich entkommen könnte.

  Ich kann nicht bestreiten, dass ich panisch bin. Noch nie ist es mir passiert, dass eine meiner Missionen so gründlich schief geht. Und all das nur wegen eines einzigen unglücklichen Zufalls! Welch Ironie des Schicksals.

  Ich weiß nicht wie, aber irgendwie erreiche ich den Rand des Lagers. Mehr tot als lebendig, wie ich bin, stürme ich geradewegs in die schützenden Schatten des Waldes. Kaum sind sie erreicht, hechte ich den erstbesten Baum hinauf und flüchte weiter über den von mir so bevorzugten Weg durch das Geäst. Rufe nach Fackeln werden laut, ich höre Armbrüste, die wild in das Geäst des Waldes schießen. Manche der Bolzen zischen gefährlich nahe an mir vorbei, doch mit mehr Glück als Verstand trifft mich keiner von ihnen. Anscheinend geraten meine Verfolger mittlerweile auch in Panik darüber, dass ich ihnen vielleicht doch entkommen könnte. Hunde bellen; nun will man es auch mit ihnen versuchen.

  Noch habe ich sie nicht abgeschüttelt, doch ich versuche mein bestes. Ich denke nicht über meine Situation nach; würde ich es tun, würde ich womöglich aufgrund der vollkommenen Überanstrengung zu Boden fallen. Mein Blutverlust ist mittlerweile enorm, doch ich darf nicht zulassen, dass ich die Schwäche meines Körpers spüre. Ich lasse all die jahrelange Erfahrung und meine harte Ausbildung sprechen und schaffe es so, meine Flucht weiterhin fortzusetzten.

  Ich bin nicht so dumm, direkt zum Versteck der Rajador zurückzukehren, sondern nehme einen weiten Umweg in Kauf, um meine Verfolger auf eine falsche Fährte zu locken. Lange kann ich dieses Spiel allerdings nicht mehr fortsetzten, das weiß ich. Trotz all meiner mentalen Bemühungen verlassen mich meine Kräfte zunehmend. Ich weiß, wäre ich nicht so gut ausgebildet, wäre vielleicht schon allein die Erschöpfung ein Grund für meinen Tod.

  Diese Jagd dauerte vielleicht eine halbe Stunde an, dann erst konnte ich mir sicher sein, dass meine Verfolger vorerst meine Spur verloren haben. Nun kann ich es riskieren zu meinen Verbündeten zurückzukehren. Es ist eine Schande, was mir heute Nacht widerfahren ist. Kurioshi, der große Meisterassassine, hat versagt und wäre beinahe an seinen Fehlern elendig verreckt. Ich will nicht wissen, was man über mich erzählen wird, wie man mit dem Finger auf mich zeigen und über mich lachen wird. Aber ich muss es tun. Meine Ehre zu verlieren ist im Angesicht des Verlustes meines Lebens ein geringerer Verlust. So stolz und arrogant bin nicht einmal ich, um das nicht einzusehen.

  Mit meinen letzten Kräften schleppe ich mich in Richtung Sicherheit. Die Rajador sind schon längst von dem ganzen Aufruhr aufgescheucht worden, den meine Flucht verursacht hat. Gerade als ich mir meinen linken Arm haltend und stark blutend aus dem Wald stolpere, finden sie mich; wahrscheinlich sind sie ausgeschwärmt, um dem ganzen Lärm nachzugehen. Als sie mich ausmachen, breche ich vor Entkräftung zusammen. Vor meinen Augen verschwimmt alles, ich kann nur noch unscharf sehen. Alles dreht sich und zwischenseitlich weiß ich nicht mehr, wo oben ist und wo unten. Dennoch erkenne ich noch, wie einer der Männer auf mich zu eilt, um mir zu helfen, während die anderen zurück zur Höhle eilen, um sofortige ärztliche Hilfe zu organisieren.

  „Ihr!“, ruf der Rajador aus, als er mich erkennt.

  Wer sonst, du Idiot?, will ich ihn anfahren, kann aber nur Blut spucken und würgen. Ah, wie erniedrigend!

  Der Mann eilt zu mir und will mir aufhelfen. Ich kann nicht anders, ich schreie vor Schmerz auf. Kurzzeitig schwinden mir wohl auch die Sinne.

  „Los, kommt, beißt die Zähne zusammen!“, will der Idiot mich wohl ermutigen. „Die wenigen Meter bis zur Höhle schafft Ihr auch noch.“

  Dennoch muss er mich mehr schleifen, als dass ich selbst gehe. Meine Welt reduziert sich nahezu vollständig auf meinen Schmerz, rot, bohrend und vernichtend. Ich kann kaum noch registrieren, was um mich herum geschieht. Ich werde in die Höhle gebracht, aber wie? Werde ich getragen, gar geschliffen oder gehe ich doch aus eigener Kraft?

  Hektik bricht um mich herum aus, das bemerke ich dennoch. Stimmen werden laut, Befehle erteilt. Man legt mich auf ein Lager. Weg, weg, weg, alles in mir schreit danach von hier zu verschwinden. Es ist falsch, dass sich so viel Aufmerksamkeit auf mich richtet. Ich bin der Schatten in der Nacht, das Messer im Dunkeln, der Tod aus dem Verborgenen. Man darf mich nicht bemerken, ich bin unsichtbar für die Welt. Warum ist alles so falsch?

  Wahrscheinlich muss ich einen schrecklichen Anblick bieten: über und über mit Blut besudelt und übersäht von Wunden, die nicht nur böse aussehen, sondern es vor allem auch sind. Ich höre ein Kind schreien, als es mich sieht.

  „Jemand muss ihm helfen!“, schreit jemand durch all den Tumult. Wer war es? Wurb? Tahomal? Oder gar Laira?

  Ich spüre, wie Hände mich anfassen und zu Boden drücken. Das erweckt meine letzten Lebensgeister. Niemand fasst mich an! Ich begehre mit letzten, ungeahnten Kräften auf und schlage die Hände weg.

  „Ich hack dir die Finger ab!“, schreie ich wie von Sinnen und winde mich wie eine Schlage unter dem Griff der Hände. „Ich bring dich um!“

  „Kage, beruhigt Euch!“, höre ich einen der Elfenbrüder sagen. „Wenn Ihr Euch nicht behandeln lasst, sterbt Ihr! Auch so schon ist es fraglich, ob man Euch noch helfen kann.“

  Ich höre nicht auf das dumme Geschwätz des Elfen und wehre mich weiter gegen den Griff der Hände, die mich am Boden halten wollen. Doch aus irgendeinem mir unerfindlichen Grund kann ich sie nicht zurückschlagen, sie sind stärker als ich. Warum bin ich auf einmal so schwach? Alles ist so falsch!

  „Ihr Idiot!“, schreit der Elf nun.

  Ich sehe noch, wie er zum Schlag ausholt. Dann platzt ein kurzer, greller Schmerz auf und dann ist da nichts mehr. Nur Schwärze.


	2. Erwachen

Fieberträume sind etwas Grässliches, surreal und doch gleichzeitig so real wie kaum etwas anderes. Oder sind es vielleicht gar keine Träume? Ist das hier die Realität und alles andere, der Krieg, der Auftrag, die Reisegefährten, mein Attentat, nur der Traum?

Alles um mich herum ist dunkel und voller Schmerz. Es scheint beinahe, als habe der Schmerz Substanz angenommen, sei lebendig geworden. Ich glühe oder mein Umfeld glüht, ich weiß es nicht. Hitze ist überall. Bin ich allein? Ich weiß es nicht, aber es fühlt sich nicht so an. Etwas ist da um mich herum, das ich nicht fassen kann. Etwas, das lebt und vielleicht auch atmet und mich bedrängt. Ich greife an meine Seite, doch da ist nichts, das mir als Waffe dienen könnte. Nackt und entblößt und hilflos wie ein Neugeborenes bin ich in der Finsternis.

Wer bin ich? Was bin ich? Bin ich ein Mensch? Ein Mann? Gar ein Kind? Oder bin ich einfach nichts ohne Körper und Gestalt wie ein Geist? War ich einst ein Meisterassassine? Nahm ich einst mit Vergnügen anderen ihr Leben? Nichts ist mehr, wie es scheint, ich verliere mich mehr und mehr in mir selbst. Bald werde ich vergangen sein, bald wird alles, was einst war, ohne Bedeutung sein. Hier in diesem Nichts kann nichts Bestand haben, alles endet hier in Ruin.

Stimmen sind um mich herum, körperlos so wie ich. Ich weiß nicht, was diese Stimmen verursacht. Sie sind allgegenwärtig und dringen von allen Seiten auf mich ein, nicht laut und nicht leise, nicht böse noch liebenswürdig. Sie sind einfach da, wie es einst die Luft zum Atmen gewesen war.

 _Mörder …_ , wispern sie. _Dieb der Seelen …Geliebter … Freund … Feind …_

Ich bin verwirrt, ich sehe weder Sinn noch Zusammen in diesen Worten. Bin ich gemeint? Ist überhaupt irgendwer gemeint?

_Mord … Todschlag … Krieg … Vernichtung … Friede … Heilung … Vergebung …_

_Kurioshi … Kurioshi …_

_Mein Sohn … Mein Feind … Mein Mörder …_

_Anfang wird Ende sein … Gut wird böse … Böse wird gut … Unbeirrt ist die Zeit …_

Meine Irritation wächst und wächst. Was ist das hier für ein Schreckensort? Wo bin ich hier? Sind das meine Gedankenwelten? Oder etwas völlig anderes? Und dieser Name, Kurioshi … Ist das meiner? Bin ich gemeint? Aber warum? Ich bin ein Nichts, verloren und ohne Hoffnung. Warum sollte mir irgendeine Bedeutung zukommen?

_Mordetest uns, erstachst uns hinterrücks._

_Warum?_

_Waren wir schlechte Eltern?_

_Liebten wir dich nicht genug?_

_War dir unser Leben zu ärmlich?_

_Führst du nun ein besseres Leben?_

_Fürchtest keine materielle Armut mehr._

_Doch innerlich bist du tot._

_Eine Wüste._

_Ein lebender Leichnam._

_Keine Emotionen mehr._

_Kein Mensch mehr._

Mutter. Vater. Mit Urgewalt trifft mich diese Erkenntnis. Meine Eltern. Sie sind tot, doch in meinen Erinnerungen leben sie noch. Begraben habe ich sie, ihre Körper sowie ihre Erinnerungen, doch ihre Gräber sind geöffnet, hier wieder treffe ich auf sie, an diesem Ort, an dem keine Zeit existiert.

Konnte es das sein? War ich es, der seine Hände mit ihrem Blut besudelte? War ich es, der sein Messer in ihr warmes Fleisch versenkte und ihnen den letzten Lebenshauch raubte?

Bin ich so jemand?

Ekel. Abscheu. Freude. Lust. Was empfinde ich bei diesem Gedanken? Oder ist es einfach nur Leere, das ist da in mir sehe? Kann es stimmen, dass ich jegliche Menschlichkeit verloren habe?

Eine neue Stimme tritt hinzu, ein neuer Klang stimmt in den großen Chor ein. Eine weiterte Entität tritt mit mir in Verbindung.

 _Mein Mörder … Mein Feind_ , wiederholt dieses Wesen, was schon so viele sagten. _Mein Mörder … Mein Feind … Bruder derer, die dein Leben zu retten versucht … Lass ihn sterben, Laira, las ihn sterben … Kein Mensch mehr … Unwürdig … Rache …_

 _Verschwinde …! Wer bist du …?_ , will ich schreien, doch ich habe keine Stimme von Bedeutung. Sie ist nur eine von Myriaden, leer und nichtig, wie alles an mir. _Niemand rettet mich …  Ich bin allein … Bin immer einsam … Brauche niemanden …_

 _Stirb, Unwürdiger …_ , setzt die neue Stimme mir weiter zu. _Du mordetest mich, morde nicht meine Schwester … Ich werde kommen und dich holen … Immerwährendes Dunkel … Immerwährendes Leid … An der Seite dessen, der keinen Namen hat … Mörder … Mörder … Mörder …_

Ein bodenloses Nichts tut sich unter meinen Füßen auf. Ich falle und falle, immer tiefer hinab. Ich werde sterben, zerschmettert. Oder für die Dauer aller Tage bis zum Ende der Zeit fallen. Ich schreie.

 

Schreiend fahre ich auf. Sofort fahren unglaubliche Schmerzen durch meinen geschundenen Leib. Alles dreht sich um mich herum und mir schwinden die Sinne, beinahe verliere ich wieder die Besinnung. Stöhnend sacke ich wieder in mich zusammen.

Dann beginne ich hemmungslos wie ein kleines Kind zu weinen.

„Er ist wach!“

„Schnell, schnell!“

„Holt Laira!“

Ich ignoriere die Rufe um mich herum und ergebe mich ganz meinem Elend. Es waren doch nur Fieberträume, nichts weiter als Träume, sage ich mir immer und immer  wieder. Und doch kann ich nichts anders als weinen. Die Erinnerungen an das, was ich gesehen habe, zerreißen mich, zerreißen mein Innerstes, denn sie zeigten das, was ich so lange vernichtet geglaubt hatte: meine eigene, unzulängliche, nichtige Menschlichkeit.

So viel gebe ich darauf, dass ich ein Meisterassassine bin, dass ich ein Meister auf dem Gebiet des heimlichen Mordens und Auslöschens von Leben bin, dass ich meine ganze Existenz darauf aufbaue. Alles an mir definiert sich darüber. Mein Körper ist einzig eine immerwährend funktionierende Maschine, die ich allein dafür konzipierte, meinen animalischsten Gelüsten nachzugehen. Ich darf kein Mensch sein, ich _will_ kein Mensch sein.

Mit meiner mir angeborenen Natur konfrontiert zu werden, treibt mich an den Rand der Vernichtung.

„Shh, shh … Alles wird gut.“ Jemand redet beruhigend auf mich ein. Zuerst habe ich ihn gar nicht bemerkt, doch als derjenige mich sanft an der Schulter berührt, fahre ich auf. Ich erblicke Wurb, den Katzenmensch. Irritiert sehe ich ihn an.

„Versucht zu ruhen“, rät er mir. „Ihr wart länger ohne Bewusstsein, als wir gedacht hatten, mehrere Tage, um genau zu sein.“

Ein kleines grünes Wesen schwirrt herbei. Ich brauche einen Moment, um in diesem Wirbelsturm aus Grüntönen Priscilla zu erkennen.

„Ihr lebt wieder!“, trillert die Fee in schmerzhaften Höhen. „Und ich finde, ohne Euer blödes Tuch vor dem Gesicht seht Ihr viel hübscher aus. Also von mir aus müsst Ihr das nicht immer ständig tragen. Ich dachte schon, Ihr seid total entstellt, dass Ihr Euch immer ständig vor uns versteckt, aber das müsst Ihr ja gar nicht!“

„Priscilla, sei still, das ist wenig hilfreich“, weist Wurb die Fee zurecht. Mit hängenden Flügeln zieht sie sich zurück.

Ich achte nicht weiter auf die beiden und fasse mir irritiert an das Gesicht. Als ich meine eigene entblößte Haut unter meinen Fingern spüre, ergreift Panik Besitz von mir. Meine Tarnung! Meine Identität! Nun weiß jeder, wer ich bin! Entsetzt taste ich wild um mich, die Schmerzen, die ich dabei erleide, ignorierend. Alle meine Besitztümer sind noch bei mir, stelle ich fest, noch immer trage ich meine eigene Kleidung, auch wenn man sie anscheinend gewaschen und geflickt hat. Nur mein Tuch, das ich sonst immer, ohne Ausnahme, vor dem Gesicht trage, hat man mir abgenommen. Hastig greife ich danach und drücke es fest an meine Brust, als würde mein Leben davon abhängen. Meine Augen sind angstgeweitet.

Wurb hat freilich mitbekommen, was mich umtreibt. „Ihr brauch Euch keine Sorgen zu machen“, beteuert er mir. „Ihr werdet schon keine Probleme bekommen, nur weil wir nun Euer Gesicht kennen. Schließlich sind wir Weggefährten, oder, Kage?“

Meinen Namen, Kurioshi, kennt er nicht, nur meinen Decknamen, aber mein Gesicht kennt er nun. Damit weiß er dennoch mehr über mich, als er darf. Misstrauisch sehe ich ihn an und hülle mich weiterhin in Schweigen, vielleicht mein bester Schutz in dieser Situation.

„Immerhin scheint Ihr wieder auf dem Weg der Besserung zu sein, und das ist immerhin die Hauptsache“, wechselt Wurb das Thema. „Laira sei Dank, sie hat Eure Wunden versorgt. Die Heilkunst der Rajador ist wahrlich verblüffend.“

Meine Verwirrung wächst zunehmen. _Laira_ soll das getan haben? Dieses Kriegerweib, meine Erzfeindin? Ich hätte ihr eher zugetraut, mir während meiner Ohnmacht die Kehle durchzuschneiden als das. Das konnte Wurb doch nicht ernst meinen!

Ich habe ihren Bruder getötet, eine Beute unter tausenden. Weiß sie es? Warum half sie mir dann? Es ergibt keinen Sinn!

Wenn man vom Übel spricht, denn just in diesem Moment taucht das Kriegerweib auf und tritt auf die andere Seite der Lagerstatt, auf die man mich gebettet hat. Ihr Blick ist finster und wenig freundlich, aber was habe ich anderes erwartet? Auch wenn ich sie kaum mehr verachte wie den Rest der Welt, so verabscheut sie mich aus vollem Herzen. Ich bin ein Assassine und sie eine Kriegerin der Rajador, da sollte es ihr doch eigentlich ihre Ehre verbieten, sich an Abschaum wie mir die Hände schmutzig zu machen.

„Ja, ich habe das gemacht“, knurrt sie und wirkt selbst nicht sonderglich glücklich darüber.

Kein Wort mehr darüber verlierend kniet sie sich neben mich und macht sich an den Verbänden zu schaffen, die ich überall am Körper trage. Ich schweige, viel zu irritiert, um an Gegenwehr auch nur zu denken.

Das kann einfach nicht wahr sein! Nie und nimmer hätte Laira daran gedacht, mein Leben zu retten! Nicht sie, niemals. Sollte ich mich bedanken? Sollte ich überhaupt etwas machen? Denn ich hatte versagt, das steht außer Frage.

Ich war in das feindliche Lager eingedrungen, um die Offiziere des Heeres auszulöschen und um der Welt zu zeigen, dass ich zu den Besten der Besten meines Faches gehörte. Stattdessen hatte ich versagt. Man hatte mich erwischt, als ich so kurz vor der Ausführung meiner Tat stand, und so hatte man mir nachgesetzt. Ich war schwer verwundet worden. Ich war zum Sterben verdammt worden, und den Tod hatte ich verdient. Ich bin meines Standes nicht mehr würdig, ich habe Fehler begangen, die ich nie hätte machen dürfen.

Habe ich mich zu sehr von meinen inneren Dämonen treiben lassen? War ich zu sehr darauf bedacht wieder Blut zu lecken? Vielleicht …

Zu allem Übel kommt nun auch Feldarin hinzu, der Anführer der Flüchtlinge. Wie alle anderen Rajador hier hat er mich von Anfang an nicht leiden können, wir hatten ja auch nicht gerade den besten Start. Nach dieser waghalsigen Unternehmung, die ich vor einigen Nächten gemacht hatte, wird er mich bis auf den Tod hassen, da bin ich mir sicher. Und dabei weiß ich noch nicht einmal, was die Folgen meines Handelns für die Flüchtlinge hier waren.

Sein Blick verrät, was ich mir schon zusammengereimt habe. Er würde mich lieber tot sehen als alles andere, und wahrscheinlich ist es ein grausamer, langsamer und qualvoller Tod.

„Schön“, brummt er und verschränkt die Arme vor der breiten Brust. „Er lebt wieder, dann könnt ihr ja von hier verschwinden.“


	3. Vernichtet

Natürlich protestieren meine Gefährten. Auch ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er so drastisch reagieren würde. Dass er mich hier nicht mehr sehen will, ja, aber uns alle? Und Laira ist eine der ihren! Aber Feldarin lässt sich nicht erweichen, auch als Wurb anbringt, dass ich zwar wieder wach aber noch lange nicht über den Berg sei. Wir sollen verschwinden und uns hier möglichst lange nicht mehr blicken lassen.

Wurb muss sich geschlagen geben. Als Anführer unserer kleinen Gruppe lässt er uns unsere Sachen packen, auch wenn mir dabei Lenan und Lanan behilflich sein müssen, da ich mich ja kaum von selbst von der Stelle bewegen kann.

Die Barbaren haben uns rausgeworfen, als wären wir lausige Bettler. Beinahe hätte ich aufbegehrt, wäre ich nur nicht so schwach. Und genau ist das Problem. Ich kann mich ja kaum bewegen, ohne höllische Schmerzen zu erleiden. Vielleicht mag ich aus meiner Ohnmacht erwacht sein, aber meine Wunden sind noch lange nicht geheilt. Eigentlich müsste jeder gesunde Mensch das erkennen können.

Aber Rajador sind ja alles Wilde, was habe ich anderes erwartet?

Sind wirklich alle Wilde? Während die Elfenbrüder mich mehr schleifen als stützen, als wir das Versteck der flüchtigen Rajador verlassen, grüble ich über Laira nach. Ich werde einfach nicht schlau aus ihr. Erst nutzt sie jede Gelegenheit, um auf mich loszugehen und um mir den Schädel einzuschlagen und dann ist sie diejenige, die meine Wunden versorgt. Und das sogar mit einiger Fachkenntnis, muss ich ihr widerwillig eingestehen.

Nachdenklich mustere ich das Kriegerweib. Zu Anfang hatte ich gedacht, dass ich recht schnell über alle Mitglieder der Gruppe bescheid wusste, doch bei ihr bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher. Sie ist ein Widerspruch in sich, ein Paradoxon.

Nur mit einigem Widerwillen haben uns die Barbaren Vorräte gegeben, doch waren sie mehr symbolisch denn großartig von Nutzen. Damit kommen wir maximal einige Tage über die Runden, nie aber durch die Wüste, der einzige Weg, der uns jetzt noch offen ist, nachdem wir aus dem Gebiet der Rajador verbannt wurden. Vor allem das Wasser ist für solch einen Weg zu knapp bemessen.

Aus diesem Grund (und dem, dass ich ohnehin selbst mit Hilfe weder sonderlich schnell noch sonderlich weit vorankomme) schlagen wir recht früh am Abend unser Lager auf. Während einige der anderen Feuerholz sammeln, um damit ein Feuer zu machen, helfen mir die beiden Elfen, dass ich mich auf einen umgestürzten Baumstamm setzten kann. Ich stöhne vor Schmerzen auf. Besonders die Wunde an meiner Seite macht mir zu schaffen, und ich spüre, wie sie erneut anfängt zu bluten. Diese Schweinehunde von Soldaten!

Tahomal, Ellen und Wurb gehen auf die Jagd, Priscilla schwirrt wenig nützlich herum und die Elfenbrüder organisieren unser Lager. Ich lasse den Kopf hängen, immer wieder entflieht sich mir leises Stöhnen. Mir geht es unbestreitbar miserabel. Noch immer hat sich mein hoher Blutverlust nicht vollständig ausgeglichen und mir wird schnell schwindlig. Nach auch nur kleinen Anstrengungen fangen meine Glieder an zu zittern, meine Hände haben kaum noch die Kraft etwas zu greifen.

Ich bin solch ein Versager. Ich bin es nicht mehr wert, dass ich mich Meisterassassine nenne. Das hätte niemals geschehen dürfen.

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerke ich, wie Laira einige Kräuter zerstößt, mit Wasser vermischt und daraus in einer Holzschale eine breiige Masche anrührt. Mit der Schüssel in der Hand kommt sie zu mir.

„Das muss ich auf Eure Wunden verteilen“, erklärt sie.

Wortlos schiebe ich die Schüssel von mir und ignoriere sie ansonsten, auch wenn ich dabei kaum das Zittern meiner Hände verbergen kann.

Lanan hat dies mitbekommen. „Kage, Laira will Euch doch nur helfen“, redet er auf mich ein. „Tut ihr den Gefallen und nehmt Ihre Hilfe an, Ihr benötigt sie.“

Ich ignoriere auch ihn.

„Schön, dann macht es eben selbst!“, faucht Laira, knallt die Schüssel neben mir auf den Baumstamm und stapft davon. Die Schüssel wird weiterhin ignoriert. Damit scheint für sie die Angelegenheit für sie vorerst geklärt zu sein. Für mich auch.

Ich will sterben. Meine Fieberträume haben mich zu sehr verstört, als dass ich auch noch diesen letzten Rest Würde, diesen letzten Rest Lebenswillen erhalten könnte. Sie haben mir gezeigt was ich wirklich bin: nichtig. Und damit verdiene ich es nicht zu leben. Mir selbst die Klinge zu geben, währe zu ehrenhaft, ich habe es verdient zu leiden, ich Wurm.

Die Jäger kehren von der Pirsch zurück. Ihre Beute fiel recht mager aus, denn das große Heer, das die Stämme der Rajador belagert, hat im weiten Umkreis das meiste Wild entweder bereits selbst erlegt oder verjagt. Tahomal bereitet mit der Fachkunde der Jäger der Zwergelfen die mageren Kaninchen und die zwei Eichhörnchen zu, die sie erjagen konnten. Es riecht gut, und ich muss allen Willen aufbringen, um meinem Hunger nicht nachzugeben.

Als das Essen bereit ist, teilt Wurb jedem von uns seine Portion aus, auch mir. Ich ignoriere ihn, wie ich alles andere außer meinem eigenen Elend ignoriere. Dummerweise ist Wurb nicht umsonst der Anführer dieser Gruppe, er lässt sich nicht so leicht abwimmeln.

Natürlich hat er schon die unangetastete Schüssel mit meiner Medizin bemerkt, ebenso die eisige Stimmung, die mal wieder zwischen Laira und mir herrscht. Er runzelt die Stirn und kniet sich vor mir auf den Boden.

„Kage, Ihr seid leichenblass, viel mehr, als selbst für Euch normal ist“, stellt er fest. „Außerdem blutet Eure Wunde wieder. Warum habt Ihr Euch nicht von Laira behandeln lassen?“

Verfluchte Katzenmenschen, schlauer, als ihnen gut tut! Ich sehe ihn nur finster an.

„Kage“, dringt er weiter in mich ein. „Ihr müsst Schmerzen haben und Euch geht es ganz offensichtlich ganz und gar nicht gut, auch wenn Ihr es nicht zugeben wollt. Was ist los?“

„Lasst mich“, knurre ich und wende mich ab.

Wurb folgt meiner Bewegung und sieht mir fest in die Augen. Ich fühle mich unwohl.

„Ist es wegen Eures unglücklich verlaufenen Unternehmens?“

Er hat ins Schwarze getroffen, und wahrscheinlich sieht er es mir an.

„Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen, und kann nicht mehr rückgängig gemacht werden“, sagt Wurb. „Denkt deswegen nicht, dass wir Euch böse sind – jedenfalls die meisten von uns sind es nicht. Oder denkt Ihr, dass Ihr Euch damit Schande bereitet habt? Man hört bezüglich gescheiterter Kontrakte der Bruderschaft ja doch das eine oder andere Gerücht …“

Ich hasse es, wie leicht er die Wahrheit herausgefunden hat. „Noch ein Wort und ich schneid Euch die Kehle durch!“ Doch es ist eine leere Drohung.

„Das tut Ihr nicht, nicht einmal Ihr.“

Seine Gelassenheit macht mich nur noch wütender, doch ich bin zu schwach, um angemessen zu reagieren. Also beschränke ich mich lediglich auf ein animalisches Knurren. Es klingt nicht einmal im Ansatz so bedrohlich, wie es sollte.

„Und nun sucht Ihr den Freitod in einer Weise, die Euch angemessen erscheint“, setzt Wurb fort.

Ich fixiere ihn mit meinem Blick, als wolle ich ihn niederstarren. Ich bin vollkommen regungslos, wie eine Katze kurz vor dem Angriff.

„Jeder von uns macht Fehler“, sagt Wurb eindringlich. „Das ist völlig normal. Ihr mögt andere Interessen und andere Vorlieben haben als wir anderen, aber im Grunde seid Ihr ein Mensch. Das ist weder gut noch schlecht. Würdet Ihr nicht wie jeder andere auch Fehler machen, währe eher das schlecht, denn aus Fehlern lernen wir. Und wollt Ihr nicht der beste Eurer Berufung sein? Selbst der Beste hat nie ausgelernt, wir können immer neue Dinge erfahren.“

Er erhebt sich und stellt die Schüssel mit meinem Essen neben mich auf den Baumstamm, wo auch bereits Lairas Medizin steht. „Und nun esst, Ihr müsst hungrig sein.“ Damit geht er zurück zu den anderen.

Ich starre ihm eine ganze Weile lang reglos nach. Dann beginne ich langsam zu essen.


End file.
